


Eyes on Fire

by twinkwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, i guess ???, tbh this wasn't a v good jealously one i'll probs write a different one but i like this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwoozi/pseuds/twinkwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're in the middle of an interview when Seokmin notices it; the interviewer is far too touchy with Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged it as jealously but tbh it's not really ???? more like annoyed and rightfully so tbh i'll probably write a different one that can actually justify the jealously tag but i like this anyway.

Ten minutes into the interview, Seokmin's mind begins to slip away from his surroundings. Due to their packed schedule recently, the group has had little to no time to rest, leaving Seokmin unusually quiet and slightly grumpy. His eyes feel heavy with sleep and he struggles to keep his eyelids from dropping, knowing they still have at least twenty minutes left until the interview is over. 

His mind feels miles away as he stares at his hands, completely spaced out and exhausted. 

It isn't until he hears the interviewer give out a particularly exaggerated laugh, along with all but screaming Jihoon's nickname, that Seokmin finds himself tossed back into reality. 

He turns his head to the side, where the interviewer sits to his far left, and - craning his head a little to see past Jeonghan and Jisoo's heads - the sight before him leaves him wide awake, all sleep and restlessness forgotten.

The interviewer - a man in his mid 20's, with short cropped hair and handsome features. A little _too_ handsome, if you ask Seokmin - is shaking his head in a teasing manner, his face split into a wide grin. This alone isn't what suddenly has Seokmin sitting up straight and fighting to keep a scowl off his face. What really has his blood boiling is the audacity this interviewer seems to have, the fact that he really believes it's okay to have his hand on Jihoon's thigh.

Seokmin tears his eyes away from the sight, moving to look at Jihoon's obviously uncomfortable expression. He has an awkward smile on his face, and his laugh sounds more forced than when Wonwoo told them that lame joke a few days back. Jihoon's hand twitches and his smiles drops when the interviewer's hand slides higher up his thigh and Seokmin is seeing red.

He can hear is own loud breathing, too angry to really be able to keep the pissed off look on his face until Jeonghan elbows him in the ribs and hisses under his breath. "Calm down, you can kick his ass after the interview. Trust me, no one's going to stop you."

With that, Seokmin counts down in his head to try to control his breathing and his facial expression. His heart is drumming wildly in his chest and he feels restless with anger, he fights off a glare when the interviewer begins to question Mingyu but doesn't move his hand away from Jihoon, if anything the man's hand inches higher up as he scoots his seat closer to Jihoon. 

Jihoon plays with his hands on his lap anxiously. He's annoyed and frustrated and really holding himself back from ripping the man's arm off. He can feel Seungcheol's tense posture beside him, and Jihoon doesn't have to turn his head to see the scowl he's fighting off. 

He can practically feel Seokmin seething from where he sits three people away, and Jihoon fights off glancing in his direction knowing full well both their composure's will break if they so much as make eye contact. He only has to live through five more minutes of this before he can throw the man off of him, he hopes he's the first to break this guys hand.

Only five more minutes until the interview is over and Seokmin will be able to finally breathe properly, and kick this guys' ass.

He drums his fingers on his thigh impatiently, he can barely pay attention to what the rest of the members are saying. 

The interviewer - Seokmin didn't bother to learn his name, and now he really cares even less for it - begins closing off the segment, saying his goodbyes and whatnot and Seokmin almost lets out a sigh of relief. 

"I hope you join us again soon, especially you Woozi." the man gives Jihoon a not-so-subtle wink and has the audacity to stroke his cheek, leaving Seokmin absolutely speechless. _Is this man honestly serious? How much does he get payed to be so shameless and infuriating._

The second the producer announces they've finished, Seokmin springs up from his seat and, before any of the members or the man himself know whats happening, Seokmin takes the man's arm harshly and holds it tight in his grip. His glare is icy and his grip is so tight the man below him can't help but to let out a slight hiss in pain. 

"What the hell?!" the man shouts, face twisted in confusion and anger.

Seokmin wants nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face, but he holds himself back from doing so with the little restraint he has left. 

"Touch my boyfriend again and I'll rip your fucking arm off next time." 

He drops the mans arm, letting out a deep breath and turns to Jihoon. 

Before Seokmin or anyone else even know what's happened, the sound of a bone breaking fills the now silent room.

Jihoon shakes his hand out, an angry but satisfied look on his face. "Don't fucking touch me without my fucking consent."

The rest of the members look at each other, stunned, as someone rushes to get the interviewer to a nurse as he clutches his now broken nose.

Seokmin laughs and pulls a seething Jihoon towards himself, giving him a sloppy kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you."

"Gross." Jihoon pulls away from Seokmin's grip and gives him a quick peck on the lips before turning away to the changing rooms. "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
